Meeting My Celeb Crush
by rogan21trory
Summary: Rory Models under the name Leigh Hayden, the same girl Logan has had a crush on since he was 16.  What happens when these two meet, and Rory's secret is out?  Better Explanation Inside, Please Read
1. Prologue

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Prologue**

Background: Rory is on good terms with the Haydens (possible BalconyBuddy later on, if wanted), is also a famous model, going by the name of Leigh Hayden. No one at Yale knows her secret, but they will soon find out when Logan gets the chance to meet his celeb crush.

-Rory's Story-

Rory loves modeling, she's at Yale to have an education to fall back on because she realizes she won't be modeling forever. She's not going to become a journalist, although she is on the paper for a hobby, but she is in law school because she is taking over the Hayden Law Firm. At school she doesn't go out of her way to make people notice her, and many don't, those who have the suspicion that she is Leigh Hayden aren't sure so they don't ask. That's just the way she likes it, she's able to stay under the radar because the fact that she's a Hayden isn't widely known.

-Logan's Story-

Since he was 16, Logan has had a crush on Leigh Hayden, one of the worlds top models, one of the reason's he's a playboy is because he compares all girls to Leigh. One of the reasons he is so into Rory, other than the fact that she can keep up with him in debate and actually got into school based on her brain and not daddy's money, is her likeness to his celeb crush. Mitchum, feeling guilty for being an awful father to Logan for all those years, uses his friendship with Chris Hayden to get Logan and his friends into one of Rory's photo shoots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen when Rory's secret is discovered? Will Logan's crush develop into something more when he finds that Leigh is really Rory? Or is that all it will ever be, just a celeb crush? Will Rory finally act on the feelings she has for Logan, that she's been setting aside? And just what do Steph, Colin, and Finn have to say about all of this?

Review if you want me to continue, I'm secure enough to admit that I'm not above begging, so please please please review and let me know. Also if anyone wants to beta, let me know.


	2. Musings and Birthday Presents

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to continue the story, thanks for letting me know.

A special thanks to those who offered to beta, especially to MAC-and-ACE who is my beta. Thanks so much for you help on this chapter!

**IMPORTANT** Note: Logans pointed out that Rory can't already be in law school, my mistake. She's taking Pre-Law courses, but she won't be majoring in journalism, I want to do something different. Also a lot of the story will be in Normal POV, the narrator telling the story, but for some of it, like in this chapter, Rory and Logan will have their own POV parts, where they are musing over each other or just life in general. They will be telling you the story as they see it through their eyes.

For those of you who were wondering this story takes place during their sophomore year (they're all the same age). Rory never went to the LDB event, Luke and Lorelai are engaged, they never broke up after the vow renewal because Chris was never a jerk, and April came a year earlier, so all those problems they had in season six, they are having now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP, not me.

Enough with my rambling...Here's Chapter 1.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 1: Musings and Birthday Presents**

It's a normal day in the newsroom. Doyle is downing aspirins like they're candy. Paris is freaking out, for no apparent reason, but that's just Paris. If she isn't laying into someone, then we should be worried. Rory, as per usual, has finished her article ahead of her deadline. Our little overachiever that one. And Logan, ah yes Logan. Well he showed up. That's something right?

-- Rory --

I wish my desk was facing the window so I could watch the snow. Mom always says the snow makes wonderful things happen. I hope she's right. I finished my article; it wasn't that hard, besides I needed to. I'm leaving tomorrow for a week. This is going to be my last photo shoot for awhile, and when I say awhile, I mean just until finals are over. Without modeling I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't say it's my passion, because that would just make me sound stupid. But it's something I truly love to do. Every shoot is different. It's almost like you are someone new every time, which is my favorite part.

A loud snore breaks me out of my thoughts, no surprise that it's coming from Huntzberger's desk. I'm still shocked he showed up today at all. Daddy Dearest must be threatening to cut him off or something. But he is cute, isn't he? Especially when his mouth twitches slightly when he's sleeping, like he's trying to smirk even in his slumber…_WHAT?!_ Where did that come from? I mean I in no way think Logan's cute, or hot, because let's face it. He's gorgeous. Wait, where are these thoughts coming from? I can't think of him that way, I just can't. He and I, two totally different people. So what if I like him _a little? _It's not like I would ever act on it.

So what to do, what to do? I'm stuck here until Paris is done, something about her wanting us to go out to dinner. Apparently she needs to voice all her problems to me before I leave, because there's the possibility that I might be unreachable, and then what would she do? She's crazy like that, but I'm used to it by now. She's the only person from Chilton I'm still friends with. She's one of the few true friends I have and I'm not willing to lose that. Besides, she's buying and who would turn down a free dinner? Certainly not a Gilmore Girl.

Let's see what the internet tabloids have to say about me today, they're always good for a laugh. The headline on the first link reads that I'm pregnant and an alcoholic. Yes, I can already tell that today is going to be a good day. Especially considering Paris just dropped four of her pre-med textbooks on Huntzberger's desk. The look on his face as he flew two feet into the air, combined with the pregnancy rumors, will keep me laughing for the rest of the week.

Surfing the internet keeps me occupied for a little while longer. I finally look up when I hear another loud slam. Seems that all the commotion is coming from Huntzberger's desk this afternoon. He's stomping out of the newsroom; I wonder what's got his panties in a twist.

-- Logan --

God, I hate Paris. I was having an amazing dream, possibly the best, but I guess any dream with Leigh Hayden in it is going to good. So what if everyone says my crush on her is adolescent? Quite frankly, I don't care what they think.

I guess sometimes this crush I have on her can cause problems for me. I compare all the girls to date to her. I suppose trying to find a girl that looks and acts like Leigh is too much to ask for. Finn, in one of his drunken philosophical moments, linked my playboy ways to the crush I have. In another one of these moments he also explained my infatuation with Rory, to my crush on Leigh. In interviews Leigh is smart and witty and doesn't take any crap from jerk reporters. (She's going to an Ivy League college, after all.) Yup, she was accepted based on her grades, not because of who she is. Of course no one gives the name of said college, but that's understandable. If they ever did she would be mobbed all the time by fans. So she's smart, and even a blind man could tell she's drop dead gorgeous. So you can see why I like her, and why I compare all other girls to her. But I'm a Huntzberger, and I don't settle for anything less than perfect. And Leigh? Well, she's the definition of perfect.

Moving on to my infatuation with Rory. Rory's incredibly smart. Lord knows she can keep up with me in debate. (Hell, half the time she ends up kicking my ass.) Don't get me wrong, I win my fair share of our tiffs, but she can hold her own, and I respect that. She's also beyond beautiful and very classy. Alright, I've never looked at all the facts laid out like this before. So in a moment of weakness, I will admit that Finn was right. Now that I have noticed all the similarities between the two girls, I guess I like Rory so much because of how similar she is to Leigh.

So now I'm just sitting in the newsroom. I only showed up because the Dark Lord required my presence if I am to keep my black card. Otherwise I would be at least 200 kropogs away from this room. I guess I could work on planning the next Life and Death Brigade event while I'm sitting here, but it's a little risky. With my recent luck, Paris will sneak up behind me and read over my shoulder to make sure I'm being productive. Yeah, planning's not a good option.

What was the website Steph was showing me the other day? Ah, yes I remember now. Steph showed me this funny internet tabloid, sometimes the information is true, but it's usually extremely false. As the page loads a big picture of Leigh Hayden appears on the main webpage. I quickly scroll down, after taking time to appraise the picture, to read the caption. I imagine my eyes nearly bugging out of my head as I read it. _Model Leigh Hayden- Pregnant and in rehab for her alcohol problem._ And the real kicker to the caption is: _But who's her baby's daddy? Can't say that we know or that Leigh does for that matter._ What the hell is that supposed to mean?! She's not like that; those jerks are just spreading lies for publicity's sake.

Now you are probably judging my reaction as slightly stalkerish. That's okay; everybody is entitled to their own opinion. But it's not like I've developed some sick and twisted relationship between the two of us in my mind, so really I'm not a stalker. And wouldn't you get mad if the person you liked was slandered in the news?

_News_ - that word set a light bulb off in my head. I basically own the news; I'm a Huntzberger for goodness sake. I can fix this, (or my father can, at the least), but it will be my idea and Leigh will be so grateful that she will want to me the person who saved her reputation. That would be the perfect birthday present: getting to meet Leigh Hayden in person.

_Yes! That's it!_, I thought as I slammed my hand down on my desk, storming out of the newsroom. For the first time in my life I was willingly going to visit my dad.

Hm. Scary thought.

-- Mitchum --

As I sit here waiting for Chris to arrive I start to question my motives for what I'm doing tonight. I've always tried to buy my son; I've always held money over his head. My threat has always the same: "If you don't shape up, then I'm cutting you off". Many people call that buying him, but that's just the way our relationship works. He does something good, I reward him with some material possession, he screws up, and I take away the money.

But back to why I'm sitting here. Logan's always had an intense crush on Leigh Hayden ever since she got her first cover and made a name for herself. I must admit that I am one of the front runners trying to get him over his fascination with the young model. I've never told him that her father and I are good friends and that we have lunch weekly, for it was just encourage his infatuation. Up until now, that was one of the last things I wanted to do.

You're probably wondering what all of this means, and why I've changed my mind about Leigh. Well, it turns out that her real name is Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Now I didn't change my mind based on the two very prominent families she comes from, although as shallow it sounds that was part of it. No, I've recently met Leigh, or Rory as she likes to be called, and she's brilliant. She's going to be taking over the Hayden Law Firm. She recognizes her family responsibility, and even more she's excited to take it over and bring it into the next generation. That's something I want for Logan. He's stuck in the mind set that taking over the company means nothing but bad things, and I want her to help him see that that's not what it means at all. And if by chance a relationship blooms, well then I can die a happy man since my plan will have worked out better than I could have ever imagined.

So what's my plan for today? I'm going to help Chris clear up those awful rumors that were started about Leigh, and hopefully get him to give me passes for Logan and his friends to meet Leigh, who I hear has a photo shoot coming up this weekend. This will be perfect. Giving him these passes, while that might seem like buying him, will maybe help strengthen our relationship. I know it seems that I don't care for my son, but that's bull. I do, I really do, I'm just not sure how to show him. By giving him these passes, it would show him that I listen when he talks and that I don't just shout at him all the time.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Chris walked into the restaurant looking for his good friend, Mitchum Huntzberger. Over the years the two had men had become close at society functions and such.

"Mitchum, sorry I'm late, I've been trying to get rid of the trash the tabloids been spreading all day," Chris greeted the other man as he took his seat at the table.

"Actually Chris, that's what I want to talk to you about today." Mitchum replied leaning over the table, taking on his "let's get down to business" stance. At the look of concern the quickly that etched itself across Chris' face, Mitchum leaned back into a more relaxed position and cleared his last statement up, "I've already taken measures to make sure all of my papers with a society section, and the magazines I own clear this mess up. You're a good friend, and I know that the vicious rumors about Rory have no truth to them."

Chris studied the older man carefully. Although Mitchum had perfected a straight poker face over the years, Chris had always been able to read him. It was one of his talents that made him a great lawyer as some would say.

"I know you Mitchum, and no offense, but you don't do anything just out of the goodness of you heart. Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you are willingly clearing this mess up, but what do you want out of it?"

Mitchum went on to explain his relationship with Logan, or lack thereof and how he wanted to try and improve it in some way. "Logan has had a crush on Leigh since she began modeling," he said. He went on to also include how he wanted Rory's enthusiasm for taking over her family's business to rub off on Logan.

Knowing that Rory and Logan went to the same school, and that Rory's friends outside the modeling world were limited, (and by limited he meant just Paris), Chris saw this as a good opportunity for Rory to meet some more kids her own age, as well schoolmates that she could hang out with. With only the best intentions in mind, mind you, Chris agreed to make the proper arrangements for Logan, Colin, Steph, and Finn to fly to Leigh's upcoming shoot. And, just like Mitchum had in mind, he thought that if a relationship that was more than just friends were to evolve…well that would just be icing on the cake.

_Well if all else fails with our plans, then at least I will have given Logan a birthday present that he will actually enjoy, _were Mitchum's final thought as the two men left the restaurant, parting ways to head back to their offices.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the prologue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Remember the more you review the faster I will type the chapters and send them to my beta, meaning the faster you get to read them. As I said before, I'll readily admit I'm not above begging for reviews (hint, hint).


	3. We're Off To Italy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP, not me.

**Note**: Rory and Tristan dated in high school. He used her fame to build up his own acting career. Everyone thought they were going to be together forever, but Tristan suddenly broke up with her by phone. Rory's musings in the chapter won't be last we hear from him.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 2: We're Off To Italy**

As we pick up our story, we find our characters in positions quite unfamiliar to them. Rory and Paris are dining together, civilly, and Paris really seems to be opening up. If Rory wasn't so engrossed in what Paris was telling her, she would be slightly concerned with Paris' new found attitude. And you all remember our gallant hero Logan, don't you? Well, he's currently, willingly, sitting in his father's office, asking him for something other than bail money. Little does he know that Mitchum is already one step ahead of him. (But isn't he always?)

-- Rory --

Who would have thought, Paris and I best friends? And after how we acted towards each other when I first started Chilton? Not me. But, alas, here we are having dinner together, just amicably discussing what's going on in her love life. Well, that's a lie._ I'm_ amicably discussing her love life. She looks more like she's about to storm out and rip Doyle's head off.

You see, they've been "dating" for about three months now. It's her first relationship since Asher died, so I understand her need for a "label". She just wants something secure and tangible that she knows won't disappear in the blink of an eye.

If only she knew that even though they'll have a "label" and everybody will look at them and say, "Wow, they are so in love", it all doesn't mean anything. He'll still end up cheating on her; he'll sleep with an extra from the TV show he stars in, while she's still in college working her ass off. Yup. Men. Are. Scum. But I won't tell Paris that.

You're probably wondering what has me so bitter towards men. Well, I'll tell you. You see, I was dating this actor. Let's call him…Dristan TuGrey. We were dating, "in love" as some might say, and then one day I got this phone call. "It's not you, it's me. I've fallen for someone else." Do you know who that someone else was? An extra. Yup, he didn't even dump me for someone more famous than me. And now they are engaged and soon to be married.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm over him, I swear. It's just they way that he dumped me, and who he dumped me for that still bugs me. They've been working together for a while now. How do I know he wasn't cheating on me the entire time we were together? I don't. So I repeat: Men. Are. Scum.

Actually, I bet Logan wouldn't be. Sure he's a playboy, but I bet once he settled down he would treat a girl like she's his queen. And if he were to fall for someone else, he would at least break up with his girlfriend before he initiated something with the other girl. He probably wouldn't be engaged to the other girl within two months of the break up either. Yes sir, I bet Logan is the perfect man.

Holy Crap! I'm falling for Logan. Logan Huntzberger. But, is it a bad thing?

I'm broken out of my reverie by Paris. Apparently she's been screaming my name. I was thinking about important things though, and she should know not to bother me when I'm mentally ranting about my love life. (Or current lack thereof.)

"So I'm thinking I should just go to his dorm, confront him, and make him tell me what we are. Since we're pretty much just bed buddies, I'm also thinking of threatening not to sleep with him anymore until he gives us a definition. Or, since you are going to be away for a week modeling, I could just trap him in our dorm until he labels our relationship. What do you think?"

Crap. She's asking my opinion. I'm really not the person to ask for relationship advice, especially since I can't even figure my own love life out.

"Well you are the queen of confrontation Paris." _Oh...good response Rory_. She looks slightly disheartened by my lame response, and I can't blame her. Oh, good, the food's here. Something to shove in my mouth other than my foot.

-- Logan --

"Sir, you're father will see you now," my dad's twenty-something secretary tells me. I find the fact that I have to schedule an appointment to see my father the perfect example of our relationship. I will always be the heir first and the son second.

"I need to ask you a favor." Okay, that was probably not my best opening, but with Mitchum you don't beat around the bush. As he always told me, 'time is money'.

"Son! I was just about to call you. I have something very important to give you. But you go first." I try to look enthused, but I can't. Knowing him, it's probably my credit card statement for this month. I might have gone _slightly_ overboard.

"Well I'm sure you've seen the news about Leigh Hayden." I take his affirmative nod as a sign to continue. "It's completely untrue, as I'm sure you know. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. So, I was thinking that we could print a retraction. You know, clearing everything up."

By his expressionless face I can tell that he's seriously considering it. I knew it was a long shot to get my father to do this, but I knew there was a chance.

-- Mitchum --

Okay, so this whole situation is bordering on creepy. I'm just about to call my son to tell him that I've set into motion articles to clear up the Leigh Hayden rumors, and he comes here with the same idea. Like father, like son I suppose. I'll give him the credit for this one.

"That's a brilliant idea son. In fact, I met with her father just a few hours ago, and we discussed the same thing. I wasn't sure of the idea, but since you seem to believe fully that we should, we will. One day Huntzberger Publishing will be yours, so I'll let you make the call this time." There we go. I played it off as though it was his idea, and he'll be able to take full credit. I'll have to remember to pat myself on the back later.

I can tell he wasn't expecting that reaction from me. It's taking him a few moments to figure out what to say back. I might as well take this opportunity to drop the next bomb on him.

"That's not the only reason I was going to call you into my office today. Your birthday's coming up soon, and I wanted to give you your present." With that said I slid the envelope across the table that held all the flight information, hotel reservations, and passes inside.

A look of shock graces his face. It's a nice change to that arrogant smirk he's usually sporting. At this point, I thought that was the only facial expression he could make. Well, that and anger, usually geared towards me.

"I...uh...I...thanks dad," he stuttered before leaving the room. For the first time in a long time I received a genuine "thank you" from my son, and it was because I actually showed I cared.

-- -- -- -- -- --

So Mitchum does listen when Logan talks. And who thought it was big of him to give Logan the credit by letting _him_ make the final decision? Now keep reading; we're not done just yet.

-- Rory --

Paris left about five minutes ago to go get Doyle. I think her plan will work. That is, if he doesn't wet himself first. I've been on the receiving end of too many of her attacks, and personally I don't know if the poor little guy will be able to take one of her interrogations without warning.

I'm all packed. The nice thing about going on location to photo shoots is that you don't need to pack a lot of clothes, since for most of your trip you're wearing someone else's. I don't have to leave for the airport for about another hour, and there's nothing on TV. I wonder if mom's home.

"Hello?" I guess she is home.

"Hey mom, I thought you would be out with Luke."

"Nope, he's with April at the diner, and you know the rules. If April's there, I'm not." She sounds really depressed. I wish Luke would just suck it up and introduce mom and April formally. Honestly, I think he's just being a jerk about this whole thing.

"Just give him some more time Mom. I'm sure he's still trying to adjust to the fact that he's the father of a teenage girl. I bet it's quite a shock." I've never been good with emotions, whether it's my own or other people's, so that's the best advice I could give. I can't help but feel it's not enough.

"Well enough with my love life, how's yours?" Her question ends up sparking an hour long conversation about my new feelings for Logan. In the end, we decided I would go to Italy. If while I was there I missed him and my feelings only grew, then I would take the first step and ask him out when I returned.

-- Logan --

My three best friends are all watching me with amused faces as I rush around my room. Bastards. I called them right when I left my dad's office and told them what he did. They were just as shocked as I was, but didn't waste any time in packing and meeting me at my dorm.

So that's where we are now. I'm running around like a chicken with my head cut off while and Colin, Steph, and Finn are sitting on the couch laughing. Yeah, my friends are wonderful.

I think at some point Steph started to feel bad for me because she's getting off the couch now and heading towards my closet.

"I can't just wear any outfit; I need at least five amazing ones! I'M MEETING LEIGH HAYDEN FOR GOD SAKES!" Geez, I now know what it must feel like to be a girl. Trying to figure out what outfits look best on me to impress a member of the opposite sex. But that feeling stays just between you and me. Got it?

"Relax Logan. Just pack some clothes. It's not like you don't have a black card to buy something when we get there. We're going to be in one of the fashion capitals of the world, and I for one am going to embrace it. Besides, wouldn't it impress Leigh even more if you are wearing some of the latest styles?" Ah, Steph. Always the voice of reason. I knew there was a reason I kept her around.

-- -- -- -- -- --

So on two separate sides of campus, Rory, Logan, Colin, Steph, and Finn are all heading to their respective limos to get on their planes. All are heading towards a week none will be soon to forget.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! I'm leaving the decision up to you guys now, I don't mind a BalconyBuddy or a JavaJunkie pairing, so let me know what you think. The most votes wins. Please Review, the more reviews I get the faster I update (hint, hint).


	4. Rory? Logan? FINN!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything Gilmore Girls belongs so ASP and such.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 3: Rory? Logan? FINN!**

As we continue our story today we find ourselves in beautiful Italy. Rory is finally able to relax. Modeling as always made her feel more comfortable, and she can't wait for this afternoon. Logan, too, is bursting with anticipation. So much so, that his friends are starting to get slightly irritated with him. (I probably would too.)

-- Rory --

So I've decided that this is by far my most favorite shoot I've been on. Don't get me wrong, they're all fun, but this, this one has to be the best. About three months ago I got a personal call from Gianni Versace. (Yeah, I know. Cool right?) Apparently, I've become his latest muse and inspired his entire recent line.

Now, you're probably wondering, "You haven't even gotten to the shoot yet and already you are declaring it as your favorite?" Yeah, I am. Because not only did I inspire the whole line, but Gianni has put me up in one of Italy's finest hotels, _and_ is picking up my tab for the entire time I'm here. Not that I couldn't afford to do this all myself. I have more than enough to do so. Of course, I have no problem with doing things this way. In fact, I prefer it. Who wouldn't?

Hm, I feel like I'm missing something. Unpacked? Check. Contacted Gianni? Check. Had plenty of delicious Italian coffee? Well you can never have enough of that. Called the parents? _Oh crud._

Mom told me she'd be unreachable all morning and to leave a message, but crap, I forgot to call dad. Oh no. Last time I forgot to tell him I made it overseas safely, he flew over to make sure I was okay. He then proceeded to follow me around the entire time I was there to make sure I was okay and stayed out of trouble. Yeah, I _really_ don't want that happening again. Better call him now before he calls his pilot.

"Hello?" Uh-oh. It's his frantic voice. That can't be good.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi daddy? HI DADDY?! You flew over to Italy and your plane was supposed to land three hours ago. So imagine my surprise when my daughter, who assured me over and over that she would call, never did. You are lucky you caught me, because I'm on my way to the airport now, and if I had flown over there-"

"I'm sorry daddy." Better cut off his rant now, because Lord knows with all the time he's spent with me and mom, he could continue babbling about my irresponsibility for hours.

"It's okay. I was just worried. I don't care how old you are, you're still my baby, and I still don't like you flying all around the world by yourself. A simple phone call is all I ask."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that mom is going to be busy all morning so I wasn't planning on calling her until later and..."

"...and my call usually comes after Mom's. Check in with her, and then check in with me. I know." He finishes my sentence for me. Probably a result of how many times we've had to have this conversation.

"Now listen," he continues, "A friend of mine helped clear up those pregnancy and alcoholic rumors. His son is a huge fan of yours, so I agreed to arrange it so that he and his friends could meet you this week and spend some time at your shoot in exchange. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah daddy, that's fine. It's the least I could do for him since he cleared up those rumors for me."

The rest of the conversation flowed easily. Over the years my dad and I had gotten really close. Working alongside him at the firm has made me see that even though he wasn't there for me in the beginning, he was working to build a better life to give me for my future.

At the end of the call I made him promise to check in on mom sometime during the week. I know they both still have love for each other deep down, and if this whole thing with her and Luke doesn't work out, I hope they finally get their act together and just admit their feelings. Don't get me wrong, I've always been a big Luke supporter. However, if you combine how he's acting currently and every kid's dream that their parents will end up together, I wouldn't mind them finally reuniting.

-- Logan --

"Logan, I swear, if you don't stop shaking your leg, I'll make it so you have nothing left to shake!"

"I'm sorry Colin. I'm just too anxious to stay still. I can't believe it's _happening_, you know? I'm meeting Leigh Hayden this afternoon." She's all I've been able to talk about since I found out we were coming over here. And, judging from the looks on their faces at the moment, they're starting to get annoyed with me.

Steph, the mediator of the group, suggests we go to a cafe she saw while we were driving to the hotel. It's not like any of us will be able to sleep with all of the excitement about this afternoon, so we all readily agree.

It's a short walk, and a cute place. My mind wanders to Rory one we all get seated. I bet she'd love it here, being the coffee addict that she is. _Whoa_. Since when do I link Rory to things around me? Hm, probably because everything about her I link to Leigh, and Leigh is known to have an addiction to the brew as well.

-- Rory --

After the phone call with my dad, I decided to walk around the city a little. Italy is so beautiful, and I want to use any chance I have to explore.

A large sign I spot across the street catches my eye. A cafe, and by Gilmore time it's been far too long since I've had a good cup of coffee. I'm walking in as a group of four that look around my age are walking out. They're all taking about Leigh Hayden's upcoming shoot. A small smirk crosses my face as I hear them. I always like to hear what people say about Leigh.

A blond in the group catches my eye. He has an _incredible_ resemblance to Logan. The hair, the eyes, that amazing smirk he has plastered on his face. Wow, it's almost uncanny, their similarities. Wait a minute…there's _no way_ Logan is in Italy. I'm definitely going to have to take mom's advice and ask Logan out when I get back. Thinking that total stranger's are him is probably a good sign that I'm hopelessly falling for him.

-- Logan --

As we're walking out of the cafe I hear a muffled "excuse me" as a beautiful brunette tries to make her way around the four of us. As she passes by, I get a good look at her face. At first I think it's Leigh Hayden, but I play that off as my excitement to see her later. Taking a closer look, the girl looks more like Rory. But that doesn't make sense, Rory in Italy? No, it must just be another sign of how I'm falling for her. Maybe once we get back to Connecticut I'll ask her out.

That is if Leigh and I don't ride off into the sunset first. Because let's face it, no women has ever been able to resist my charm. The way I see it, we are meant for each other. It's guaranteed she's going to like me. Right?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Now I could be really mean and leave it off right there and make you wait another chapter for them to meet. Luckily for you, I feel nice today. This doesn't happen very often, so I'll embrace it.

-- Rory --

The shoot is finally here. I'm nearly bursting with excitement as I sit in the make-up chair. My mind slips to wondering about the guests my dad arranged to come see me. I don't mind that they are coming; I really do appreciate one of the boy's father clearing up the pregnancy mess for me.

I hear the door to my dressing room open and all of them come in. However my back is to them, and the make up artist is blocking my view in the mirror, so I can't see them right away.

When my make up is finished I turned in my chair to greet them. The sight before me is definitely something I didn't expect.

"Logan?!" My mind does a double take.

"Rory?!"

"FINN!" We all turn our heads to look over at Finn, everyone slightly confused by his outburst. He shrugs. "Sorry I was feeling left out. Now tell us love, what are you doing here?"

"I'm...well…I'm...uh, you see-"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

I know, I know. I'm awful right? I said I was feeling _nice_, not generous. Looks like Rory and Logan really weren't hallucinating this morning in the cafe, were they?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The more you review the faster I update, and the faster you get to hear how Rory talks herself out of this mess. Keep letting me know whether you want BalconyBuddy or JavaJunkie, it's all up to you readers.


	5. Male Model Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 4: Male Model Wanted**

When we left off last Rory was just about to explain herself. Logan had finally met his crush Leigh Hayden, only it wasn't Leigh in the make up chair…or was it? Guess we'll have to see what Rory has to say about all of this.

-- Rory --

_"I'm...well...I'm...uh, you see-"_

Before I can finish my sentence, and think up a plausible explanation, the wardrobe stylist yanks me out of my chair. I'll have to send her something in gratitude. I wonder how she feels about Tiffany's jewelry.

I sigh when I hear Steph hot on our heels, following us into my dressing room. I should have known I couldn't get away that easily. She enters wardrobe right behind us. The room is set up so that there's a privacy screen for changing in one corner, then on the other side of the room are chairs and a 360 degree mirror.

I sigh again when I see her expectant gaze. "Have a seat Steph, and I'll tell you the whole story while I change." Only the people who know that I'm Leigh know the entire story, which are basically just Paris and my family. However, I've been hanging out with the Limo Boys occasionally all year, and Steph is in some of my classes, so we've gotten to be pretty close. Besides, dad said the man's son had a crush on me, and the only father I can think of that would clear up this whole mess is Mitchum. So it must be Logan. Hm, intrigue.

"Okay girlie, cause boy do you have some explaining to do."

"Alright, but no interrupting until I finish." At her positive nod I head behind the curtain to start changing and begin my story.

"When I was born my parents were only sixteen. My mom knew that she couldn't go to college if she wanted to raise me herself and not hire nannies, but she still wanted my dad to have that opportunity. So every time he asked her to marry him, she said no. Dad ended up fulfilling the Hayden tradition and went to Princeton. He became the lawyer his father wanted to him to be, and truth be told he wanted to be one as well. So for the first nine years of my life, the time it took him to finish high school, college and law school, I only saw him sporadically. Because it was mainly mom who raised me until the age of eight, I only went by the name Gilmore. After his graduation dad was positioned at one of the west coast Hayden firms. For holidays and vacations I would fly out and visit him in California."

I came out in the first outfit, did a spin, got approved by the stylist then disappeared behind the curtain again. I started changing into the next look as I kept telling the story.

"This routine continued on until I was sixteen. On one of my last visits before my dad moved back to Hartford, he took me to the office with him. The office he was working at was the Hollywood branch of the firm. My father and I had always been followed around by paparazzi when I went to visit him, but this time there were so much more of them. One of them got a shot of me by myself, and no one knew who I was without my dad. When the photo got published, the caption under it read: '_New Starlet on the Hollywood scene. Why haven't we seen this beauty before?'_ Or something to that effect. I really didn't pay much attention to any of it. That is, of course, until one day I walked out of school and there was a black stretch limo outside in the parking lot. As I neared it Tommy Hilfiger stepped out. He wanted me to be the face of his campaign that season. That was my first modeling gig. I decided to go by the last name Hayden because people who did know me knew me because of my father. I chose Leigh because no one knew me by that name personally. Ever since then I've been Leigh Hayden and Rory Gilmore, and there's been no problem separating my two worlds. Until today, that is."

At this point I had tried on all of the outfits and was back in my normal clothes, waiting for the photographer's directions.

"Wow girlie, that's some story," Steph said once she had fully processed all the information. Then she doubled over in laughter. After a full minute, she finally sobered up a bit I looked at her with a questioning face. She smiled mischievously at me. "It's just that Logan has been _in love_ with Leigh Hayden since your Tommy Hilfiger campaign. And ever since you first shot him down, he's had a huge crush on Rory Gilmore. It's just funny to see that you guys happen to be the same person."

I had to admit that was slightly funny, and good to hear. Especially since I had just admitted my true feelings for him to myself.

"What's even better is that you like him too!" There goes the laughter again. However, as soon as she said that I choked on my drink.

"Is it that obvious?" Now I was concerned. Could everyone see my feelings for the fair-haired Casanova?

"Oh no, honey don't worry. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to pick up on it." Seems she could also sense how nervous I was about it. "Speaking of Logan, I should probably go check on him before he has a heart attack."

With that she slipped out of the room, and I was left to my own thoughts. What would I do now that they all knew my secret?

-- Logan --

What the hell is taking Steph so long? She's been in there for almost ten minutes. She better come back with a good story to make me wait this long. That's another reason why I keep her around. She always keeps up with the most interesting gossip and the truest facts. You can't trust what many society girls say, but Steph is brutally honest. Come to think of it, so is Rory. Well that thought assures me that the story I hear will be the truth. If I ever hear the story, that is. Steph sure seems to be taking her sweet time in there.

Just as I finish that thought Steph bursts out of the room in a fit of giggles. I wonder what that's all about.

-- Steph --

Oh man, this trip couldn't possibly get any better. As I slip out of the room I see Colin and Finn arguing over the last chocolate donut at the buffet, and right in front of the door is an anxious Logan pacing. He's muttering under his breath about how big of an idiot he is, how he should have noticed this earlier, and what this means for his feelings now. Hm, should I tell him that she likes him too, or make him sweat it out?

Logan looks up at that moment and notices me. "Steph! C'mere, and tell me everything." Before I can decide what to do, Logan pulls me over and has me tell him the whole story. I tell him about Rory's dad living in California, and that's where she was discovered. About Tommy coming to her school to offer her her first modeling job. I told him everything she told me. Of course, I left out the part about her liking him too. Hey, I have to make him work for _some_ information.

"I don't know what to think anymore Steph. I mean, I like her as Leigh, and I like her as Rory. Now that I know she's both, I'm starting to_ really_ like her. But this is a huge secret to keep from everyone. How do I know that's not all she's keeping from people?"

Oh boy, this kid just needs to open up his eyes and see that she was made for him. After all, wasn't that what he was saying this morning?

"Just trust me on this Logan. She's never had to explain herself to anyone before because no one else had found out, or even come close to finding out. Besides, she likes you too." Okay, I just couldn't keep that tidbit of info side me for too long. The boys at Yale don't call me the Gossip Queen for nothing. "You really like her, and she really likes you. I say you go for it. It's about time you were in a relationship."

"But how do you know she likes me? How do you know-"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Before Logan can finish his sentence a high pitch scream echoes throughout the studio. Upon hearing the sound, Rory comes running out for her dressing room. Everyone gathers around to see what the commotion is about. The first person she sees is Logan. The two stare at each other, each dazed by the other's presence. Rory is trying to think of a way to make Logan see that she really likes him, and, except for this one secret, has been truthful to him. Logan, on the other hand, is trying to think of a way to make Rory see him as something other than a fan with a crush on her. As he's looking at her he notices the transformation she's made from Rory to Leigh. She does look a tad different. Just enough so he doesn't feel like a _complete_ idiot for not realizing it sooner. He truly likes her and he's not going to give up on her, no matter what secret she kept from him. Besides, if he's honest with himself, he's almost positive that this is really the only big thing that she's hid from him. He won't blame her for it, knowing that everyone deserves their privacy. He's just glad he knows now.

A frantic photographer seems to be the source of the noise. Flustered, he runs to the group speaking a mile a minute. Rory's translator leans in so the whole group can hear her. Turns out the male model assigned for the shoot cancelled at the last minute. The photographer is insisting that he cannot complete his vision without a male model.

He turns to face the group and throws his hands on his hips in a very flamboyant manner. He looks suspiciously between Rory and Logan. As he's staring, he calls his assistant over and whispers orders to her before sending her away again. With one last look between Rory and Logan, and smile spreads across his face and he struts off, looking quite proud and relieved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hm, wonder what all that is about? And is Logan going to be able to see Rory model now that there's no male model? Will the shoot go on if they can't find anyone to replace the model gone MIA? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter (and review this one) to find out.

Also let me know whether you want BalconyBuddy or JavaJunkie. The reviews from this chapter telling me which, and the ones you've already sent will determine who Lorelai ends up with.


	6. You've Got Chemistry, And A Job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 5: You've Got Chemistry, And a Job**

Rory's left without a male model for her shot. Will it still go on? And why does the photographer suddenly have a sly smile on his face? Rory and Logan have finally admitted their feelings to themselves, and, thanks to Steph, they know how the other feels about them. But when are these two going to get a chance to act on their feelings? You'll just have to read on to find out.

-- Rory --

After Marco, the photographer, strutted away looking quite self-satisfied, we all stood around stunned. No one other than my translator knew what was happening, and it made me regret not taking Italian at Chilton as well as French.

Before my translator, Isabella, can explain to us what's going on, the make up artist storms towards us with determination in her eyes. At first I thought she was coming after me to chastise me for messing up my make up. However, she instead headed straight for Logan, speaking rapidly in her native tongue. Logan shoots us one last helpless look as he is pulled along behind her, leaving four stunned teens in their wake, as well as Isabella who's laughing lightly to herself.

Her laughs gradually grow louder and I'm reminded of Steph's face earlier when she had laughed at the irony of my and Logan's situation.

"I'm sorry, excuse me, I'll just be a moment," Isabella apologized as we all waited impatiently for her to end her little laugh attack. "You see," she turned to me, "Marco was looking between you and Logan and he said that he saw incredible sparks flying between you two. He thinks that the chemistry radiating off of the two of you is something beautiful that he just has to capture it on film."

I guess that Steph isn't the only one who noticed something between us. That's a good sign, right? A sign that a relationship between me and Logan would work out? God, I hope so.

"So, Logan's going to be the model?" This all seemed a little weird for me.

"Ah, yes. He figured it was even better than what he had envisioned before. You see, he told his assistant that before he just wanted a pretty face to back you up. But now, he not only has a pretty face, but your boyfriend. He said that having your boyfriend in the shoot would be even better than just some random model, and that the chemistry you two have would take the shoot to an entirely new level."

Now I understand why she was laughing. Before Steph got here I had really needed someone to vent to, and Isabella seemed like the best option. Looking back, I'm starting to regret the decision. I feel like she's going to be laughing at me for the rest of the week. I'm assuming she found it funny that Logan was automatically assumed to be my boyfriend, especially because I was so worried earlier that the feelings between the two of us were only one sided.

As the confused looks on Colin, Steph and Finn's faces look like they are soon to become permanent fixtures, I see that I'm the only one to have made this realization.

I turn towards them and explain my conversation with Isabella earlier about how worried I was.

"Don't worry, doll. I can assure you he likes you just as much, if not more then you like him." Finn's comment is supported by the rapid nodding coming from Colin and Steph behind him.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on both of you for far too long to let an opportunity like this slip away." We all turn our heads towards Colin questioningly.

"The two of us?" I ask. Does that mean he likes someone else too? There's no way I'll be one of his many.

"No, no," he backtracks, shaking his head. "I meant the two of you like both Rory and Leigh. Not the two of you like you and someone else, well someone else in a different body." I cock my head at him, raising my eyebrows. "Well, I mean because technically it is two different people." After he says this Steph shoots him a sharp glare. "And I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good idea. I think we are going to grab some lunch, anything we can get you Ror?" Steph asks. I send her a smile, grateful that she cut off Colin's rambling. I feel guilty enough for keeping this a secret as it is.

"No thanks, it's almost time to start. I think I'm going to see if I can try to talk to Logan before we start. Hopefully this whole thing will go over better if we get some of the air cleared." At this, I told the others I would see them when the shoot started and left to go find Logan.

-- Logan --

I can honestly say that this isn't exactly what I expected to happen when we got to Italy. Did I hope I would get to spend time with Leigh Hayden? Of course. Did I expect Leigh to be someone I already knew? Definitely not. Furthermore, did I expect that person to be Rory, someone who I already have feelings for? Hell no. And lastly, could I have ever imagined that my feelings for her would only grow once I found out the truth? I would have expected the exact opposite to happen. But things always have a way of working out for the best, don't they? At least that's what my grandmother used to say. I hope she's right.

So, here I am, sitting in wardrobe. I'm not stupid enough to not realize that apparently I'm the new male model for the shoot. I just can't figure out why. Leigh, or Rory, is one of the world's best models. Wouldn't they want someone who has experience modeling next to her? I'm sure they would compliment her more than me. I'm going to look like a total fool out there, and if there's one thing a Huntzberger doesn't like, it's being made a fool of.

"It's because we have chemistry. Marco thought we were absolutely oozing sparks, and that he must capture that on film." I look up into the mirror and see Rory standing just inside the door way. It's as though she read my mind. That's a good thing right? That we're on the same wavelength? That we are 'oozing sparks'? All this will just help me win her over in the end.

Yes, slowly, I can see my earlier vision of us riding off into the sunset, something that I thought had been dashed, coming back in an even truer color.

She's dressed as well. She's wearing an elegant yellow evening gown that's tight on top, clinging to her curves, and bellowing out at the waist. She looks absolutely amazing in it; stunning. I look at myself again in the mirror. A classy black suit with accents to match her dress. The suit is black and I'm wearing a black shirt underneath, with a few of the top buttons undone, along with a yellow accent in the pocket of the jacket.

Rory's moved to come stand beside me now. Both of us are in front of the mirror, shoulder to shoulder, looking our reflections staring back at us. It's then that we can see it. Standing here, side by side, in coordinating outfits, the chemistry between us is becoming all the more real for the eye to see. We're both silent, and it's as though you can hear the sparks and the tension crackling.

I see a look of realization over her face too. At the same time we've both come to see that we've been made for each other. It goes beyond the matching clothes and we both know it. We have a real connection. I suppose we've always had one and we've just been too busy chewing each other out to notice. But here, away from the of the stress of our normal environment, when we're both relaxed, we can feel the natural connection we have to each other.

It's scary but at the same time oddly comforting. I've never felt like this for a girl before, but that's because no girl has ever seemed to be the perfect girl. I told you before that Huntzbergers never settle for anything less than perfect. I thought Leigh was perfect before, but now that I know that Leigh is Rory and Rory is Leigh…well, she's become even more perfect, if that's even possible.

I know that there's so much we need to talk about, so much that need to be cleared up. But right now, when we are standing in such a close proximity, the only thought going through my head is how much I want to kiss her. Again, I feel like she can read my mind because just as my body turns to face hers, she turns to face me. We lean in closer, our mouths ready to meet for what I'm sure is going to be the best kiss of my life.

We lean in closer and closer, and I'm almost busting with anticipation. We then-"Excuse me, but Marco is ready for you now."

We then are cut off by her assistant, who has the worst timing in the world.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

So Rory and Logan aren't together yet. But never fear, fate is just taking it's time for these two. They've got all week in one of the most romantic places in the world. Who knows what will happen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I know, I know I'm so mean. But I couldn't very well just give it all to you in one chapter, could I? What do you think I am, nice? Easy? No sir. You have to work for me. So, as always, the more you review, the faster I'll update.

Also congratulations to BalconyBuddies. Lorelai will be with Chris. If that makes you upset, I'm sorry, but I gave you guys the chance to have a say and I received overwhelming reviews for BalconyBuddy and only four for JavaJunkie. However, please don't stop reading, I promise that Luke and Lorelai will part on friendly terms and he will still have a role in the story.


	7. Not As Easy As It Looks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 6: Not As Easy As It Looks**

At the end of the last chapter, things were about to heat up for Rory and Logan. That is, until they were rudely interrupted. Once again they didn't have a chance to talk things out. But on the bright side, they both saw the obvious sparks between them. That's a start, right? I bet you are all curious to see what's going to happen next, so here we go.

-- Rory --

Damn. I really wanted to kiss him. Standing there together, I could really see that we seem to be meant for each other. I know, but as cheesy as that sounds, I really mean it. Everyone thought Tristan and I would be together forever, and I already told you how horribly that ended. Now an obvious concern to some people might be that Logan is my rebound guy, since it has only been four months since my break-up with Tristan. I know that's not a lot of time, but considering how long we went out; it is. Besides, I've already done that whole rebound thing.

Not a lot of people know about this, so let's just keep it between you and me. My rebound fling was probably one of the meanest things I've ever done. Giselle and I were going after the same swim suit campaign, at this time she and Leo were in one of their "on" periods. Personally, I found their whole on/off dating thing extremely annoying, especially when she would call me complaining of how much seeing him with other girls hurt her. Long story short; I was still bitter about the way Tristan and I ended things, and she got the campaign because I was a total mess. Her getting it on top of everything else that was happening at that time was just not going to fly with me.

You're probably wondering what all of this has to do with my rebound fling. You see, at this time it was no secret that Leo had a crush on me. Every time they broke up he would ask me out. I would politely decline each time, sighting Tristan as my excuse. But not this time. I didn't even wait for Giselle and Leo to break up. Our little group drank much more than they should have one night, and I (in my inebriated state) saw it as a perfect time for my revenge. You can probably assume what happened next. I took advantage of a completely smashed Leo, he and Giselle broke up, she was a total mess, and I was given the next campaign.

It was the worst thing I've ever done. Since then we've apologized. Turns out she hooked up with Kelly Slater that night too. Guess they weren't a couple really meant to be either. And now we're really off track, aren't we? What was I talking about?

Oh yeah, missing out on kissing Logan and how he definitely isn't a rebound guy. At least we have a whole week here, and what better place to start a relationship than in beautiful Italy?

-- Logan --

This is so typical. The first chance I get to make my dream come true, to kiss Leigh Hayden, (and Rory) is ripped right out from under me. Well, I'll make sure that won't happen again, I can guarantee you that. The next time Rory and I are alone, we will definitely finished what we started in the wardrobe. After that happens, I'm sure we'll have the long awaited talk, but like any other teenage boy I need to have my priorities in order. So kiss first, talk later. Yes, those are my usual rules to abide by. Normally I would kiss than…you know, and then proceed to run as fast as I can. But not this time. This time, I'm sticking around for this talk. I can only see it coming out in my favor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rory and Logan dutifully follow Marco's assistant to the awaiting set. The way the shoot is set up is that everyday they will be shooting with a new setting, and new outfits. Today they are wearing their formal evening attire. The set is set up to be a romantic candle lit dinner for two on a balcony overlooking the gorgeous Italian scenery.

"Okay," Isabella begins, translating what Marco says. "Today I want it set up so it looks like you two are on a date. Leigh, I want you pretend to be totally disinterested in what Logan is saying. We will shoot you sitting at the table and standing by the railing overlooking the balcony. Logan, I want you to be looking longingly at Rory, begging her with your eyes to listen to you."

At Marco's direction that they will shoot standing by the railing first, (so her dress doesn't get messed up sitting before they get the balcony shot,) Rory confidently heads over to the railing. Logan, however, takes a little longer to get to his designated spot. He isn't nearly as confident as Rory, and to say he was slightly nervous was a gross understatement. But he is a Huntzberger, and like Grandfather Elias always told him, "Don't ever let them see you sweat."

With much snickering in the background from Colin, Steph, and Finn, along with being yelled at by Marco for not doing it properly Logan was about ready to throw in the towel.

"Can we have five minutes please Marco?" Rory spoke up from next to him. Thankfully, she didn't look fed up with him.

"Yes, I have to reload my film anyways." Marco, or rather Isabella, told them.

Rory turned to Logan. "Just relax, don't over think it. Just do. Block out everything in the background and concentrate on the emotions Marco told you to feel in the beginning. The second you start taking this more seriously than you should is the second you start failing at it. Just let go." As she said this she rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. The need to touch him, just to be close to him was just to great for her to deny any longer.

Not surprisingly, Rory was able to get Logan to relax. After her little pep talk Logan was a much better model. No wonder every person she models with has no problem modeling with her again, she's an amazing person to work with.

When Marco left to reload his camera he was starting to second guess his idea of having Leigh and her boyfriend in the shoot. Yet, when he came back it seemed as though he was shooting with a different couple entirely. His whole vision was coming into place even better than he had thought it would. Giving himself a mental pat on the back once again, he continued on with a renewed hope.

Finally, they were wrapped up for the day. It was nearing dinner time and Rory, as one of those few models who actually ate, was getting extremely hungry. Unfortunately for both Rory and Logan, fate still seemed to be taking its time. As soon as Marco said, "That's a wrap for today," Rory was pulled off to have dinner with Gianni, and Logan wasn't allowed to go because he still had to be fitted for the rest of the week's clothes.

That damn fate.

-- Rory --

You all know that normally I ate my weight at any meal I go to. This meal was no exception, except that instead of eating my weight in food, I ate twice my weight. Gianni had just looked at me the whole meal, wondering where I was going to put it all. We had a great time, or as great a time one can have while everyone is watching them. I was photographed twice as much with Gianni since he had announced that I was his new muse, and now we were dining together.

It's never felt so good to be by myself before. After battling the vicious paparazzi to leave the restaurant, make it to my limo, then from the limo to the hotel, I felt as though I deserved a nice hot bath. But first I needed to call my mom. It should be late afternoon their time, and she's probably home from work by now. If I'm lucky, I can catch her before she goes to Luke's.

"Lorelai's Whore House, what I can I interest you in today? I'm sorry, but if you are looking for my fancy-shmancy model daughter, she's gallivanting in Italy without me." She answered the phone laughing today, which is a nice change from how depressed she sounded during our last phone call.

"Hey you sound happy. Fun day with Luke?"

The laughter stopped.

"No, actually I haven't heard from him all day. But, I did have quite the day with your dad and GiGi."

That was slightly shocking. I know I asked him to stop in, but I never thought he would do it today, or that he would make it an all-day excursion.

Mom went on to tell me all about the day they had. Instead of taking GiGi to school they both called in sick for work, and called her in sick for school, and had just a relaxing day. They went to the park, and then to a sort of upscale Chuckie Cheese, then to an afternoon at the zoo. She sounded really happy, and I haven't heard a smile in a voice during one of our phone conversations in a long time. I mean, of course she laughed when we had our usual banter, so I guess it would be better to say she hasn't sounded like this while describing a day with Luke in a long time.

"Well you would never guess who the male model for my shoot is!"

"Wait; don't tell me, it's Channing Tatum. Because you know he used to model before he acted, and my God does he have a good body. Imagine my grandkids if you two got together. They would be to die for! Your model good looks combined with his model good looks…those kids would be booking jobs straight from birth. And the look on mom's face when you told her who you were dating…oh please say yes, please say yes!"

It's no question that I get rambling from my mother. Too bad I have to dash her hopes and tell her that it's not Channing, but Logan. At least she'll still have a chance for beautiful grandchildren. _Wait_, what am I saying? We haven't even kissed yet and I'm planning a life with him. I _really_ need to talk to my mom about this.

-- -- -- -- -- --

That night Rory and Logan both sat in their beds thinking about how to get the other person alone tomorrow so they could finally talk. Logan wanted to get his chance to kiss his celeb crush, and then ask his school crush to be his girlfriend. Rory wanted the same thing, except, of course, more like to kiss and get a date with her school crush.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ah, young love. Fear not, these two will get together very soon.

I think I have to go back to begging for reviews because I didn't get as many on my last chapter. So as you all know I'm not above begging, so please, please, please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Endings and Beginnings

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. There has been a recent death in my family so I haven't had much time to sit down at the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP, not me.

**Meeting My Celeb Crush**

**Chapter 7: A Morning of Endings, An Evening of Beginnings**

_"The beginnings and endings of all human undertakings are untidy"_

_-John Galsworthy_

When we last left off Rory and Logan had just finished their first day of shooting and were spending restless nights in their respective beds trying to figure out how to get the other alone. But that isn't the only relationship turmoil we've been reading about. Luke and Lorelai's relationship has been falling apart at the seams; they just can't seem to make it work anymore. Will they be able to salvage what they both hold dear? Or is it time for them to part ways for good?

People say that every ending spurs a new beginning.

-- Lorelai --

I have no urge to leave my bed this morning, not that that's any different from any other morning. However, last night as I was trying to calm my thoughts so I could peacefully fall asleep I made some unsettling realizations.

My relationship with Luke was something I desperately needed before. At the time, I was alone and confused. I had just told off Jason about suing my father, because when it all comes down to it, blood really _is_ thicker than water. No feelings I might have had for him would ever trump any love I have for my family. Sure we disagree, and I tend to compare my parents to Adolf and his wife, but they're still my family.

Luke and I had been dancing around each other for years. What was just friendly everyday Lorelai flirting on my part actually meant something to the town diner-man. Sure I entertained a crush on him, but when he kissed me I decided to capitalize on the opportunity. I needed the comfort, for someone to love me. Luke offered both of those things, and I think he needed them too. So for the past year of our relationship we've been able to offer those things to each other, and things have seemed to be going great.

But now, I'm not so sure that's what we both need anymore. I've finally dealt with Rory living away from home; come to terms with it in my own time. Luke now has a daughter that he needs to get to know, to take care of. I get it, I do.

Although, when I thought about it last night, I can parallel Luke and April to Chris and GiGi. Sure the situation is slightly different; Chris is the single parent to GiGi, who has known him all of her life, and Luke is a parent who just found out he has a pre-teen daughter. However, Chris welcomed my presence in his daughter's life. He brought her on our hooky day, and it almost felt like we were a real family. Father, mother, kid; the whole package. Luke won't let me in; he won't even talk to me about April. It's like the whole topic is taboo. Like if we pretend there isn't this rift in our relationship it will just fix itself.

If there's one thing Gilmore's are good at it's glossing over our problems. Hiding from them until they magically disappear. And I, for one, have always been a devote follow to that rule. But not anymore. I'm taking a page out of every other family's book. If I want this problem resolved, then I have to face it head-on and make Luke talk to me. And if, unfortunately, he can't seem to give me what I want, then at least I'll be able to look back on our time together with fond memories, as opposed to the awful ones that would start to accumulate if I allow this to carry on the way it is.

With a definite purpose, I climb out of bed and prepare for the day. I mentally put on a suit of armor, knowing that I need to be tough for this meeting. I can't let him try to prolong this, whatever it is, anymore if there isn't a definite goal in sight. Being engaged for the rest of my life isn't what I had in mind when I asked him to marry me.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

With her game face on Lorelai confidently walked into Luke's Diner. She hit at the perfect time, eleven 'o' clock; just after the breakfast rush and just before the lunch rush. There would be about an hour of time where no one would be in the diner. Well, except for Kirk...but that's a whole different story.

At the sound of the bells ringing Luke looked up to see who had walked into his diner. A small, curious, smile graced his lips when he saw Lorelai. He had assumed that she had woken up late and gone straight to the Dragonfly when she didn't show up for her usual coffee and Danish this morning. Turns out she woke up late, and still made it in.

"Luke, can we talk?" Lorelai's voice was not its usual chipperness. She looked at Kirk, who suddenly became very interested in what they had to say. She added, "Upstairs?"

With a nod he instructed Kirk not to touch anything, or go behind the counter and told Caesar he would be upstairs, and led Lorelai up the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked, curious as to way she wanted to talk upstairs.

Drawing her eyes away from her shoes she looked into his eyes and said, "I'm going to talk and you are going to listen, okay? I really need to get this out, and then you can ask questions." He nodded, and she had a feeling she needed to enforce that he wouldn't talk so she followed his nod with, "promise?" He nodded again, rolling his eyes this time. She took the impatient expression gracing his face as a sign to get started.

"Okay, look. When we started this thing, we were really good together. We worked on our relationship, made time to spend time together. When our relationship started, I had just opened the Dragonfly. That alone took up almost all of my time, but _still_ I made time to be with you. I was experiencing a huge life change, owning my own business, striking out on my own, and you were there, you were my wall." She could sense he was about to ask a question, so after the sentence she held up her hand, indicating that he couldn't talk yet.

"I asked you to marry me. It was step I never thought I would be ready for. But I was. I wanted to take that step with you. I wanted you and me to be each other's walls for the rest of our lives. I trusted you with my heart, and that no matter what was happening around us that you would be there for me, and that I would be there for you." Lorelai could feel her eyes misting with unshed tears, but she wouldn't allow them to come. She had to get this out.

"I thought that you felt the same way. That I was your wall, your rock. Someone you could turn to when you needed to vent. But lately I feel like all I've been to you is a warm body you share a bed with, when you even decide to come home. Lately you've been spending every night here, and we don't talk anymore. Sure we share mindless chit-chat, but we don't _share_ anymore. You're going through a life-changing event and you're shutting me out. It's as though you don't trust me as much with your heart as I trusted you with mine." She couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Luke, out of instinct, came over to hug and comfort her, but she wouldn't have it. She had to stay strong, had to fight for what she wanted.

Taking a step back she continued. "We talked more, shared more, when we were friends. And as much as it pains me to say this; I can't wait for you forever, and frankly, I don't want to. I know that I'm not the only one to feel this way. I can see it in your eyes. You and I both know that while we were what the other needed at the time, that time has passed. It's passed and we've, unknowingly, gone from being lovers, to just friends. I don't want it to be true, but it is. You and I both know it."

She looked up at Luke and once again he made a move to wrap his arms around her. She welcomed them this time and cried into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

In a very un-Luke fashion a few stray tears fell from his eyes too. As much as he didn't want to admit it either, he knew that it was time they went their separate ways. One of the reasons he was so attracted to Lorelai was because of her similarities to Anna. And now that he had new responsibilities...she was right. He wasn't sharing with her; he didn't have that trust in her that she had in him.

Pulling away from each other he looked down and gave her a sad nod. "I know what you mean. I think I've felt it for just as long as you have, but I've been in denial about it."

Leaning in they shared one last kiss. It was chaste, more as a sign of continued friendship then anything else. They separated, shared a smile and both headed for the door.

As Lorelai headed out the door, and Luke headed back behind the counter, they both shared a mutual thought: that they would look back on this time with fond memories, and would always be there for the other. Even if they couldn't make it together romantically, they would always be friends.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lorelai and Luke are both happy with the ending of their relationship. Better that they nipped it in the bud now, than drag it on forever, only causing more hurt to both of them. Meanwhile, across the Atlantic Ocean, something long-lasting is about to begin.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rory and Logan were both frustrated. While the shoot was continuing on without a hitch, they didn't have any time alone. Today, Logan was dressing in a less formal dark blue suit, and a light blue button-up shirt with the top few buttons undone. Rory was dressed in a white cocktail dress. It went down to about mid-thigh and had a sweetheart top with jeweled embellishments that started right below her chest and went straight up between her breasts to behind her neck. Her white stilettos were also embellished with jewels, complementing her dress.

The shoot today was Rory and Logan at a party in different scenes. All-in-all it was turning out to be a good day. Well, for Marco at least. He was very happy about the chemistry radiating off the pair. They looked absolutely fabulous together, and it looked as though the clothes had been made just for them.

(Actually, in Rory's case they had been.)

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone's movements were becoming sloppy as fatigue and hunger set over them. Rory and Logan both saw Marco's call for a half-hour dinner break as the perfect opportunity to finally talk to each other.

Before Rory could head towards the buffet table where Colin and Finn, yet again, were fighting over the last piece of some sort of dish, Logan came up behind her, grabbed her elbow and led her to the dressing rooms.

Once there, he couldn't deny himself any longer, and quite frankly neither could she. They met in a bruising kiss, showing their feelings for each other and using their actions to explain what they couldn't put into words.

Breaking away, Logan was the first to break out of the daze. Catching his breath he took his time to admire Rory, eyes stilled closed and lips looking thoroughly kissed.

"I...um...you...and...wow," Rory sputtered as she slowly opened her eyes, a shy smile gracing her face as she looked into Logan's eyes.

Chuckling Logan replied, "I know what you mean Ace, I know what you mean."

Rory, always the person to over-analyze everything broke right out into the serious questions. "So what does this mean? Was this just you being an opportunist and getting to kiss Leigh Hayden? Is this a way of saying you want to add me to your harem? Because I won't, and can't do that. I won't be one of the many." She said all of that looking up at him with eyes showing that she desperately wanted to be with him, but not if it meant being with him while he was with other girls as well.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ace. I like you." He said it so earnestly, so truthfully, that she almost melted at his words.

"That's good," she said, smiling, "because I like you too."

"Well now that we've got that all sorted out," Logan mumbled as he leaned back in for another kiss, which Rory happily returned.

After a few more minutes of kissing, a rumble from Rory's stomach that indicated her hunger broke them away from each other. Taking Rory's hand, Logan started leading her out of the room, "C'mon, I got to get my girlfriend some food," he said, smiling at her as he continued to pull her along.

She stopped for a second, placing her hand over her heart, and in a mock-swoon and faux Southern drawl she said, "Why Mr. Huntzberger, are you callin' me your girlfriend?"

Stopping next to her he said, "Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Looking up at him she said, "Well, I guess I'm going to call you my boyfriend." Rory finished her sentence with a definite nod.

Placing a chaste kiss on her lips Logan continued leading her to the buffet "Sounds perfect Ace, absolutely perfect."

With that he lead her to their knowing friends, who greeted them with huge smiles, and _who-me?_ faces, like they hadn't just been eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

THE END

Now I know you are all like "The End?! WHAT?!" But not to worry, there will be a sequel. I left too many loose ends and have far too many ideas for there not to be one. And after all, Logan isn't exactly _Meeting _His Celeb Crush anymore, is he?

So, the sequel 'Dating My Celeb Crush' should be up soon. The more you **REVIEW**, the faster I work. Please, please, please review. Let me know what you think!!! If you don't review I don't know.

And thank you who did review, and who kept with me and read the story.


End file.
